


Habits

by Groovehigh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: A cute little ficlet to pass time. I can't stand how cute these two can be ;)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little ficlet to pass time. I can't stand how cute these two can be ;)

Mycroft is reading some files, sitting on the couch in his living-room. His boyfriend, the Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade is spread across an armchair, watching a football game on TV (on mute). Greg has been observing his boyfriend ever since they got in the room and he has noticed some pretty interesting patterns in his behavior. Mycroft has his legs crossed, but every five minutes sharp, he uncrosses them, spreads them apart to keep them from getting numb for one minute and then crosses them the other way around. And there’s this thing he does with his glasses, pinching their bridge when he focuses on some important matters. Greg finds it adorable. The more he watches Mycroft, and the more he gets in love with him. They have been together for almost a year now, and living together for a couple of months, in Mycroft’s house. And every single day was a blessing. For both of them. Untangling of the legs, spreading, then crossing the legs again. Gregory grins and Mycroft notices that his boyfriend is looking at him, and he turns his head to smile at him, and gaze into his eyes from above his glasses. 

“Everything alright, dear ?” softly says the Holmes  
“Of course. You, darling ?” replies Gregory  
“Sure” nods Mycroft 

He then gets back to his work, and Gregory gets back to his game. But his attention soon turns back to the man of his life. This time Mycroft’s attention gets back to him more quickly. The Holmes raises his head and silently questions his boyfriend. 

“Sorry, I can’t stop staring at you Myc’...” 

Mycroft shakes his head and returns to his work. His legs are acting like clockwork and it is fascinating for Gregory. He is starting to devise a plan to get some fun with his man, taking advantage of this habit of him. He turns off the TV, and straightens up on the armchair, Mycroft not even noticing he has moved. Another change of legs. The next one will be his window to distract his boyfriend… Greg awaits until Mycroft uncrosses his legs, spreading them to relax, to move. Mycroft doesn’t pay attention, thinking the man is headed to the loo, or maybe to the kitchen, to grab some water or a snack. He barely notices when Gregory drops on his knees in front of him, but he jumps in scare when he feels the lips of his partner, kissing his inner thigh through the fabric of his trousers. 

“GREGORY !” he screams “What are you doing ?”  
“Keeping you from working too much…” cheekily replies Gregory  
“Greg” sighs Mycroft setting aside the file he had on his knees until now “I have to finish this…”  
“Come on. We need a little bit of fun…” 

Gregory keeps the legs spread apart, by holding Mycroft inside the knees, to counter the reflex he might have to cross his legs. 

“If you really don’t want to lose time, you can still work, while I have some fun…” 

The grin of the DI is irresistible and makes Mycroft’s heart melt entirely. The Holmes removes his glasses and places them on the pile of files next to him on the couch. He puts a hand on Greg’s cheek and caresses it gently with his thumb : 

“You are a little devil Greg. My little devil… However, I don’t think it would be wise to engage in intercourse right now. Believe me, it is worth waiting for tonight. But I guess I can spare half an hour to cuddle and chat with you, as you seem to be in need for some attention…”  
“Deal !” 

They laugh and Gregory climbs on the couch, atop Mycroft to kiss him with passion. He then settles down, his head on the man’s lap, lying down on his back, his legs hanging down over the arm of the sofa. Mycroft is softly playing with his hair, giving tender caresses to his face as he does so. 

“How did you know when to disturb me ?” asks Mycroft  
“You are acting like clockwork Myc’. Crossing and spreading your legs on a regular pattern…”  
“No I’m not !” protest the man  
“Yes you are” laughs Gregory in return “Tic-Toc, Tic-toc, like clockwork…” 

Mycroft doesn’t answer, but Gregory notices he is pouting. The man has his pride, and he doesn’t like to be reminded of his habits, no matter how insignificant or annoying they can be. 

“Hey” calls Gregory straightening up and placing his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek “I love you no matter what, Mycroft. And I am sure you have picked up habits of mine that would made me blush…”  
“I haven’t…”  
“Come on. You pick up things from your environment just as much as your brother, you just usually keeps them for yourself. Tell me.”  
“You always fail to close properly the toothpaste tube” blurts out the Holmes “And this is pissing me off so much. But I love you so I don’t say a damn thing and I close it up myself.”  
“You see, I told you I had nasty habits… Anything else ?”  
“You promise not to get angry ?”  
“I swear” says Gregory kissing his boyfriend tenderly “Tell me”  
“I have picked up your dirty socks pretty much everywhere in this house to put them in the laundry basket…”  
“That much ?” 

Mycroft nods and Gregory breaks into laughter. 

“Sorry Myc’. I’ll try to do better. But you see, I am no perfect, neither are you, and we’re good like that…”  
“But I only picked up the annoying things about you” says Mycroft lowering his eyes “While I’m sure you picked up my best habits…”  
“Sure. I find it adorable when you pinch the bridge of your glasses when you are deeply focused on something important. It is really cute.”  
“Is it ?”  
“It is…” 

Gregory kisses Mycroft on the lips, then on the cheek, then he travels to his ear, and then down his neck. A satisfied moan escapes the man’s lips and makes Gregory smile. 

“I am sure you have picked up something cute about me…” encourages Gregory  
“Hmmm… Let me think… Oh. I know… You talk in your sleep. And you always look for me when you are asleep.”  
“Do I ? Tell me more !”  
“Last night, your hand kept looking for my chest, and you only calmed down until you were snuggled all against my chest. And from what I remember, you were talking about a weasel, a lion and daffodils.”

Greg blinks several times, trying to make sense of these information, but it makes absolutely no fucking sense. And it doesn’t matter after all. 

“I love it when you talk in your sleep, Gregory. That is absolutely adorable. About a week or two ago, you blurted out ‘I love you so much Mycroft’ out of the blue, while deep in your dreams…”  
“Well, at least I tell the truth.” jokes Gregory “I had no idea I talked in my sleep. But does this mean you are not sleeping well at night ?” 

The DI is very concerned about his boyfriend. Mycroft has never been a heavy-sleeper, but this is a bit worrying. 

“I get easily woken-up” explains Mycroft “But don’t worry. I get the correct amount of sleep with you by my side. I sleep better since you sleep with me.”  
“Is that a lie ?”  
“No, Greg, it is not.” laughs Mycroft “I can assure you it is not.” 

They kiss each other once more, enjoying the simple fact of being together. No one knows about their relationship yet. And no one needs to know. It is their secret, and it should remain like that, as long as possible.


End file.
